Ramune
by EternityEchoes
Summary: Ever embarks on a quest to find out the secret behind Damen's secret immortal elixer.


**Immortality**

**A/N: Cause Ramune is awesome! (For those of you who don't know: It's a Japanese drink, and it's really, really good. X3) **

"Hey, Damen, what's in that, anyways?" I asked curiously, peering over his shoulder to a bottle of the red elixir he was always drinking, and he smirked. I picked up the funny-shaped bottle despite his efforts to keep it away from my grasp, and examined it more closely. "And why's it shaped like this?"

I gestured to the almost-hourglass shape of the bottle, a small, clear marble nestled above the smallest part, keeping it from falling through to the wider bottom part. "To keep the marble from falling through," he replied, his voice smooth and silky as always.

"Obviously." I retorted, playfully shoving Damen and swirling the drink in the bottle around. "And why won't you ever let me drink any of this?"

He shrugged his strong, wide shoulders as a lock of his sexy black hair fell into his incredible eyes. "I already told you all this, Ever," he sighed exasperatedly, "you wouldn't like it."

"Don't be so sure...I like a lot of strange-tasting things. Like Es Cargot (how the heck do you spell that?) and sushi. I think you should let me taste it."

Damen stood up, holding the bottle just out of my reach and I jumped for it. "Damen! Give me that bottle!" I commanded, and he shook his head. "Fine, then, I'll just manifest it!" I snapped, closing my eyes and visualizing it, a bottle identical to the one he was drinking appearing in my outstreched hand, and he chuckled.

"Won't work, Ever. You can't manifest something without knowing what it is. Sure, you've got a bottle that looks like mine and has a red liquid in it, but that's not what's in mine." He sounded so sure, my own confidence wilted. Then I had another idea, quickly sheilding my thoughts.

"Damen...you know I love you." I cooed, lounging across his chest as he dangled the bottle just above me. I slipped my arms around his neck and brought my face closer till are lips were just inches apart. His smouldering dark eyes were wary, but eager to give me what I wanted.

Finally, as I planted kisses along his jawline and nibbled his ear, he smiled and kissed me. "I love you, too," he consented, ''But you're not getting my drink." He grinned and hopped up, leaving me pouting on the couch.

"That's not fair," I whined, sticking out my lower lip. My boyfriend laughed, taking a swig of his elexir before licking his lips and teasing, "And you using your sexiness against me? Now _that's_ not fair."

I continued pouting, looking up at him through my thick black lashes, before getting an idea. "Fine," I conceded, getting up and stalking off towards my car. "I'm going home to do my homework." I called back, and Damen rolled his eyes. He also stood up, following me and leaning his head into my window.

"Ever, we both know you don't have any homework. Do you want me to come hang out with you or anything?" he asked sweetly, and I shook my head. "But could you go tell Haven I won't be coming over today? And Miles wanted you to help him practice for _Hairspray_."

He grinned, shaking his head at me, which cause his silky black hair to sway. "Fine. But you and I both know you're just trying to get rid of me."

I widened my eyes innocently, staring up at him. "Why would I want to do that?"

He leaned down once and kissed me lightly, before manifesting a car for himself and taking off.

As soon as he was out of sight, my expression changed. "Not gonna tell me, huh?" I grinned evilly, revving the car and pulling out. "We'll just see about that."

x-x-x

I pulled into Damen's driveway, climbing out and rushing into his house. I whistled to myself as I searched through his fridge, proceeding into the pantry when I couldn't find it. I sighed in frustration, heading for his secret room as I turned around.

"Dammit!" I freaked when when Damen was standing there, leaning oh-so-casually against a counter. "Nice to see you, too," he smirked, enveloping me in a soft hug, and laughing when I pressed my lips together and pulled back.

"How'd you..." I started, and he just laughed again. "I came straight here, silly. Did your really think I'd let you beat me?"

I frowned at him, leaning up against a counter.

And apparently hitting a switch, because when I did, a secret door in the wall opened with a _whoosh_, fog spilling out onto the kitchen floor. White-blue lights gave everything an eerie glow, as if we were in an alien spaceship, and...

"Really, Damen?" I smirked, pulling one of the bottles out of the secret compartment, label still on. "Ramune? _This_ is your immortal juice? What the crap?!"

My boyfriend frowned as I tried to open the bottle, but then laughed when I couldn't. "Dammit! How do I get it open?" I twisted the cap, bit it, slammed it against a wall, but it stayed firmly closed."Damen..." I whined, holding the bottle out to him. "I really want some...Please open it?"

He pulled me into a hug, gently taking the bottle and popping the little green plug out. I pressed my lips together and frowned. "How'd you do that?" I wondered, but only to myself, before taking the bottle from him and pouring some of it into my mouth, rolling it over my tongue.

"Well. No wonder Japanese people look so young." I mused, and Damen looked up at me.

His dark eyes, filled with amused tolerance, searched my face. "What?"

"Ramune holds the secret to immortality."

**Please review!**


End file.
